


Oddity

by Wulpia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Robots, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omnic Sex (Overwatch), Omnics (Overwatch), Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, Weird Biology, Weird Technology, Zenyatta is confused, i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulpia/pseuds/Wulpia
Summary: An A/B/O universe, where omnics live among humans. Biology and technology seldom crash, society is so advanced that basic instincts don't dictate or justify actions anymore.In this universe, a curiosity that should not be possible is about to happen.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a dream I had tonight and I just HAD to write it out for my poor soul to find peace XD
> 
> Apparently, I can't write smut without some form of background story, so the plot/porn ratio is a little off. Still, enjoy! :D

Zenyatta was no fool.

Quite the contrary - he had always thought to be quite knowledgeable, wise even. He would never brag about it and always kept an open mind and a curiosity for the world and its wonders within, but people around him called him wise nonetheless.

What he felt now wasn't wisdom, though. It was nothing he had ever encountered and it scared him. He was seldom scared. With his mindset, peace could be found in almost every situation and fear that controlled the mind had no part in peace.

When he had encountered Hanzo Shimada, though, his inner peace had seemed to be shattered.

But one after another.

It had been a slightly chilly early spring day when Zenyatta had arrived at Watchpoint:Gibraltar to visit one of his brightest pupils, Genji. He had a lot of his fondest memories interwoven with the alpha's presence and their relationship. It had been a difficult path for the cyborg, accepting his body, letting go of grief and anger, finding inner balance. But he had managed. And Zenyatta was proud to have been a part of his journey.

Now, Genji had rejoined Overwatch and had managed to convince his brother Hanzo to do so as well. Zenyatta had read about their reunion and building relationship in countless messages and had counselled the agitated man more than once on the phone. But he had come a long way. 

Months had passed and Genji had asked him several times, more and more direct and urgently, if he wanted to join their team, too. Zenyatta did not want to fight if it was avoidable. Being part of their organization would most certainly lead to him being deployed on missions where he would be expected to fight. He had told Genji as much, as patient as always, but the ninja had insisted, over and over again. Zenyatta had finally given in to the invitation of "just visiting him and seeing their need in the first place".

Zenyatta sighed, now; being a fool had already started there.

The journey had been rather uneventful. He had not talked to many people on his way, taking the time to brace himself for the impressions he would be gaining soon, for the people he would meet and for decisions that would have to be made.

Because that Genji would let him go again without trying to persuade him, he did not expect.

Being reunited with his former pupil and now close friend had filled him with joy. Seeing him so calm, so settled and yet so determined made him happy. It had been a good choice to visit.

Or so it had seemed.

Genji had introduced him to his friends, his new family. He had whispered to him that he would love to welcome him to this family, too. A sweet young woman named Mei and her round eyes had asked many delightful questions, the obviously battle-worn sniper Ana had held an endless and refreshing conversation with him about teas and alternative medicine and Angela Ziegler had taken him aside, quietly and sincerely thanking him for mending the soul of the broken body she had cared for.

Zenyatta found himself to be drawn to Genji's new friends, to their lives and stories, to the concept of family. He would have to be careful to not be lured in.

The infamous brother had been on a mission when Zenyatta had arrived. A couple of days into his stay and he returned.

The morning after his return, Genji had planned the introduction. He was nervous, Zenyatta could tell, but couldn't blame him. This was important to his friend, so anticipations were high. Even he himself was excited and curious.

Oh, had he known.

They had met outside, at the spot Genji had shown him before, where Hanzo and him would meditate almost daily. It was a quiet place, a rooftop overlooking the ocean. A light breeze stirred the air, getting warmer as the sun rose, the talons of winter still evident in the chill it brought, though.

And there he had been. Kneeling, back straightened, eyes closed, hard lines of his face as if set in stone. Tied up raven hair swaying in the breeze.

Zenyatta knew how handsome he was, an almost objective analyse of his systems, but an equally emotional understanding at the same time.

The stern man had gotten up as Genji had called his name. Hard, dark eyes had bored into Zenyatta, a suspicious gaze he knew all too well from other humans and one he had expected from the man.

"Greetings", he had hummed in his friendliest tone, bowing low to signal that he meant no threat. "I am Zenyatta."

The last letter of his name was almost lost in a quiet gasp. That had been the moment his nasal sensor had picked up Hanzo's smell.

The technology behind the wonders of his being was created to being able to analyze what a human would smell, but not to interfere with the technology itself, like poisonous gas or the likes. The smell of roses would still make him happy, while the stench of a dead body would make him take a step back, though. What he could not smell were the fine nuances of the smell each person called their own. This was reserved for the humans themselves, for their biology, for their primal dynamics.

The smell that wafted over to him now, carried by the ocean breeze, was not the ordinary human smell, though. It was like wet earth in summer, like a charged thunderstorm by the sea, like the first time he had walked a forest instead of the cold, snowy monastery and had felt as in tune with himself as he had never felt before.

His internal wiring zapped, as if he was being rewritten in his core, and an emergency program the humans would call "instinct" blared into his usually collected self: _submit mate submit mate_.

It was impossible.

At this moment, Hanzo's nostrils flared. " _What_ are you?", he spat out, voice silken smooth, but as dangerous as the hurricane his scent held.

Genji was puzzled, the poor oblivious man. "Brother, I told you. He is an omnic, my teacher."

Hanzo replied with a simple: "No."

His features were even harder, now. His arms were crossed, his eyes narrowed. Zenyatta barely had the strength to collect himself.

Turning to Genji, he chimed with all the serenity he could manage: "I do not think I will be of help here. You are strong, my friend." At Genji's incredulous eyes, he added: "Call me if you need me."

As he turned about and hovered away, he felt a sting of guilt. This meeting had been important to the younger Shimada, but Zenyatta could not handle this, not right now. Everything seemed wrong, askew.

He hurried back to his guest room and no-one came to stop him.

This was where he was, now, reflecting on what had happened.

Had anyone else told him about this, with the words forming in his mind, the world torn from under his feet, he would have advised them to search the presence of this person, for it might as well be a perfect mate. Humans worked like this - biology still played an important role on the stage of their beings, their relationships and their lives.

But omnics?

They did not have this kind of ruler over their choice of partnership. They were free, at least in this aspect.

While humans could mate with whomever they pleased in these modern times, the search of their "true mate" often still drove them on. Zenyatta did not believe in this. He believed there could be more than one biologically "perfect" partner for everyone. The success of a relationship was not secured through biology alone, a thought or hope most humans seemed to harbour. Zenyatta knew after countless travels and witnesses of life stories, that communication, patience and deeply rooted love were more important than the biology that told the couple to be bonded.

But now?

The closest an omnic had to biology was their internal programming. And this had been fried, or rewritten, or disabled, Zenyatta did not know. He had never experienced or heard of this before. 

He would need time and would have to research. Until he had done this, he would have to avoid the elder Shimada.

~~~

Genji asked him about their introduction later that day, naturally. Zenyatta had shrugged, answering with his usual calm tone: "Each will come at its own pace. To force an occasion will seldom lead to success."

The cyborg was used to those kind of answers, so he didn't press. If only Zenyatta himself would believe this reasoning, for every time his sensors caught the alluring smell of the archer, his wiring spasmed.

~~~

It proved to be a difficult task to avoid Hanzo. He seemed to be searching for him, to be planning on confronting him. Zenyatta was not ready. Luckily, the smell of him always warned him. Knowing that he couldn't outrun or hide from the assassin, he searched the other team member's company whenever Hanzo was nearby.

~~~

Only a couple of days of fruitless research later, most of the team had left for missions, which had filled Zenyatta with a form of dread. Hanzo was still on base, while the flight into company was sparse, now. The former monk had taken to almost never leaving his room; a behaviour that felt strange and had him caged like an animal fearing for a predator stalking outside its burrow.

It could not go on like this.

Zenyatta would have to face this... oddity, sooner or later.

And hiding from it was not how he dealt with challenges.

So, steeling himself (and quietly chuckling at the joke and his own fright), he opened the door. He would be alright.

Letting his energy guide him, he found himself hovering on his way to the meditation spot on the roof, where it all had begun. How ironic.

After about half of his way, the smell of Hanzo infiltrated his systems, like a punch into his mid-section, making his circuits zap once more. A sensation that was no longer entirely new to him, but one he would simultaniously never be able to fully get used to.

When entering the covered passage that led to the stairs to the roof, the presence of the archer had unmistakingly closed in enough for Zenyatta to halt. Either this, or he would have had to run. And this was something he would not do. Touching the ground with his feet, he spoke up without turning around. "You would not hurt a defensless monk."

It wasn't the best thing to say, that he knew, but those first words hardly mattered.

Hanzo was behind him in a flash, one strong arm gripped around his torso, the other around his shoulders, large hand grasping his throat. If he had been human, the grip would have choked him.

"Hurt?", Hanzo snarled, close to his auditive sensors, "My instincts do not tell me to hurt you."

This sent an odd tingling sensation through Zenyatta, starting in his core and spreading through his whole body. A small hum formed itself in his voice box.

The grip on him tightened, but immediately was losened again, a frustrated sound leaving Hanzo's throat. "What _are_ you", he asked, once again.

Thunder and rain surrounded the omnic, the smell so strong now it seemed to drown him. "An omnic", he answered truthfully. He could smell how agitated the archer was.

"That is impossible", the man forced out through gritted teeth, still holding him tight, breathing hard through his mouth.

"I know", was all Zenyatta could answer.

He knew. It was impossible.

Hanzo let him go at that and Zenyatta almost whined at the loss of contact. The smell was less intense, now, but still too much for him to not be affected by it. He slowly turned around, slightly dizzy from the archers proximity. Their gazes found each other and Zenyatta noticed the conflict, the confusion in the other one's features.

He did not like this expression. He wanted to erase it, to see him happy. It was a _need_ , something Zenyatta was not entirely used to.

"I myself do not understand", he hurried to say, "I have seen much of the world and heard even more of it. I have smelt many beings, but none quite like you."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Zenyatta shook his head in wonder. "Humans smell like... They smell human, but you smell like a summer thunderstorm, like the forest, like peace. My programming tells me things it has never told me before. I am at loss."

Invading his space again, Hanzo gripped the back of his neck, now, where his skull connected to his spine. Wild eyes searched his face plate and once more in his life, the omnic cursed his lack of facial expressions.

Hanzo was dangerously close. His breath ghosted over Zenyatta's smooth metal as he spoke. "Omnics smell like nothing." He almost spat it out, arrogant and angry, defiant. "Like oil, like metal, like machine." Then his nostrils flared again, his eyes closed and his tone grew impossibly soft. "You, though? You smell like fresh water from a stream, like the first rays of warm sunshine in spring, like a garden of sakura trees, like", and he almost choked it out, "like home."

His words sent a shudder through Zenyatta's whole circuit system that ended in his voice box, elicting a quiet gasp from him. Omnics do not need to breathe, but those words stole Zenyatta's breath away anyway. Was it possible after all?

Hanzo let out quivering breaths, eyes still shut. Then, he finally closed the gap between them an kissed his neck sensors.

Zenyatta startled at the soft warmth his lips brought him. He felt himself go pliant in the hard grip that stood in contrast to the tenderness of the touch, merely a press of lips against his metal. The joints in his legs seemed to want to give out, but Hanzo wrapped his other arm around him, holding him in place. Zenyatta heard how his own voice hummed out a small whine, but was too distracted to be embarrassed. Hanzo's scent engulfed him once again, strong and fierce and chaotic.

"You know", Hanzo purred right under the crook of his chin, "I have studied the omnic anatomy. I know about your weaknesses and where your sensors are." A caress over the sensors on his sides, the ones that would simulate a tickle and now made him shiver, proved his words. "For combat, of course", he added, smoothly, and then, more quietly and almost threatening, "I would never have thought to use this knowledge to please a lover."

That ripped Zenyatta out of his pliancy with a rough exhale, a simulation of something very human. His hands found Hanzo's strong neck, the junction of his shoulder, the other hand tangled in the tuft of hair, trying to push his face close again, to get those lips on him again.

Zenyatta had never felt like this before. Surely, he had taken a lover before, he had wanted to experience everything there was, after all. But this? This was a frenzy. He could not get enough. Not of touching the thick muscles, not of hearing his smooth voice, not of smelling this deliciousness he wrapped him in.

But Hanzo held him in place, still breathing hard. He did not budge an inch and did not let Zenyatta have the closeness he yearned for. Before he could say anything, though, Hanzo spoke up again. "I have always been in control." It was a hot, wet whisper, just a breath away from his metal. "But you make my primal instincts threaten to take over." He took another shuddering breath, followed by a growl. "Tell me you want this."

"Yes." It was the easiest thing to have ever left him, natural and right. But Hanzo still did not move. Zenyatta felt himself grow impatient, _needy_. "Please", he choked, voice box not fully cooperating in his need.  
  
A guttural moan was all the warning Zenyatta got before Hanzo latched on his neck sensors, lavishing them with his lips and tongue. A high chirp was his own answer, turning his head to press his mouth piece on Hanzo's temple. The man made a surprised sound, whipping his face up to level the omnic's. "What was that?"

Zenyatta felt a little smug. Yes, omnics could not kiss like humans, but their energy, the one he made his orbs float with, could be used to simulate it nonetheless. Without an answer, he pushed his mouth on Hanzo's, making him moan in surprise, eyes fluttering closed. It was hard to pull away again and judging the unwilling whine from his lover, he felt the same way.

"Omnic energy", Zenyatta hummed, voice box scaringly even again, "It can be transmitted through the sensors."

Hanzo touched his lips. "It felt like... Like an electric shock, but not painful, just... hot and blooming." He didn't seem satisfied with his description.

The omnic chuckled. Everyone struggled with describing the sensation of the energy.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you find this amusing?"

"Endearing", Zenyatta corrected him, not wanting the other to feel mocked.

His face relaxed and a hue of pink settled on his cheeks. "I see."

A small pause came up between them, where they just gazed at each other, lost in the moment and drinking in their presences, odd, yet so right.

"I would like to feel it again", Hanzo then said, almost shyly.

He would not deny him, that was certain. Without further teasing, he slotted their mouths together, coaxing another of those beautiful moans out of Hanzo, who pressed against him eagerly, forgetting his shyness once more, hands wandering over his limbs, searching the sensors which he found with a scaring accuracy. Hanzo had not lied when he had told him he knew about his anatomy.

Zenyatta himself was not idle under his lover's ministrations; he himself stroked, squeezed and pulled at Hanzo's muscular body, his arms, shoulders, back and hair. One of his hands found his delightfully round ass, giving it a hard squeeze which made Hanzo moan once more and open his mouth. He paid him back by boldly diving his hand into Zenyatta's baggy pants, touching his modesty panel and making him shiver while doing so. Rough gasps was all his voice box could produce at this. Hanzo steadily rubbed the buldge at his front, mouthing hungry kisses on his neck once more.

The omnic was sure he would drown, the storm around him growing stronger, him feeling small but letting go in the chaos of pleasure. Hanzo moved so expertly, so determined that it made him dizzy.

Then, without warning, the archer crashed them onto a nearby table.

"Forgive me", he panted into his neck, sending tingles all over Zenyatta's spine, "I cannot wait much longer."

He pressed himself on top of his body - and that was when he felt Hanzo's impressive and rock-hard erection grind over his core in one fluent motion.

"Yes", he heard himself gasp, fumbling with his pants, Hanzo's pants, he did not know. All he knew was he needed skin to metal contact - and that he needed it _now_.

Hanzo grunted, shifting slightly away and tearing his own pants down, freeing his stiff cock from its restriction. If Zenyatta could drool, he would have at the sight. Without much care, Hanzo ripped Zenyatta's pants down as well, as well as he managed with the omnic pinned below him.

When his cock found its way to Zenyatta's buldge, they both let out a needy moan. "H-ah!", Hanzo gasped, no doubt because of the feeling of the energy on his member. He started rutting against him, low moans vibrating through Zenyatta's wires. He would be completely fried by the time Hanzo was done with him. He couldn't bring himself to care, not with this beautiful and perfect man coming undone on top of him. The rutting became faster, harder, Zenyatta feeling the hurricane pick up speed, the scent rolling over him in waves.

"Why us", Hanzo gasped out, "Why this." They weren't questions, just huffs of breath, frenzied and lost.

Zenyatta could not speak, could not form words, just pants and chirrups at his lover's motions. All he could was pull him down on him, pushing his mouth piece in his neck, zapping energy to his pulse and drowning himself in the intoxicating scent he never wanted to miss again. Hanzo whined at the stimulation, beyond words now himself, gulping deep breaths of their shared heat, no doubt losing himself in Zenyatta's own scent, the scientifically impossible phenomenon they shared.

Hanzo's movements became more erratic, now, one hand snaking between them to rub the parts of the panel his cock did not brush. Zenyatta cried out at the wave of pleasure rolling over him, grasping at the archer, holding on for dear life.

"I'm close", the man chocked out, thrusts hard and fast, just like his breathing.

Zenyatta replied with an affirmative hum, sounding broken and beyond any reason.

"God, you are perfect", Hanzo grunted, "God, God---GOD!" He came with a final yell and thrust, shooting his load all over Zenyatta's core, fingers still rubbing on his sensors frantically. Zenyatta only had time to see Hanzo's eyes roll up in bliss before the wave of his own orgasm hit him so hard that his visual sense gave out. The noise from him should have been a scream, but it was interrupted by static.

It took a moment for his system to reboot, to reconnect each nerve ending again, before his vision came back online. The first thing he saw was Hanzo, dishevelled and brows knitted together in worry, close to his face.

"Zen?", the pet name rolled from the archer's tongue like a melody.

A happy and sated chirp was all the omnic produced, still with a slight static to it, voice box not fully recovered. With much more strength than it usually took, he wrapped his arms around the other one's neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Hanzo's features relaxed again, a sigh from his nose brushing over the smooth metal plate of his face. Hanzo settled back down, nuzzling Zenyatta's neck sensor and making him giggle weakly.

They shared their presence once again, Zenyatta feeling the hurricane to have passed, or maybe he had reached the eye of the storm. The air was filled with the scent of warm earth, calming his mind and soul once more.

When he found his voice again, he chimed: "To answer your question: I don't know why. But I do hope we will find out together."

There was uncertainty in his words, but also a leap of faith.

Hanzo shifted away from him again, staring him dead in the face. "If you think I will let this go any time soon, you are mistaken."

The happy giggle from him made his lover grin, too - a sight Zenyatta would seal away in his core and would try to coax out of him as often as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, my first ever smut and it's Hanyatta. Not what I expected, but I am happy with it :D
> 
> In my HC, omnics don't have any regenerative organs, just a sensory buldge so they can experience pleasure. There is, however, the possibility of body modification for input and output ;3
> 
> Update! I made art for this with SFM. Insert "It's not much, but it's honest work" meme. It's only my second project with SFM, so be kind XD You can find it [here](https://www.deviantart.com/wulpia/art/Hanyatta-Oddity-868061576)


End file.
